1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing bait holders and more particularly pertains to a new fishing bait apparatus for providing a hands-free method of separating minnows according to size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing bait holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing bait holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,625; U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,137; U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,473; U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,231; U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,180; and U.S. Patent No. Des. 163,697.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fishing bait apparatus. The prior art includes bait buckets having holes through walls thereof for aerating the bait contained therein.